AirGear
by animeOCD
Summary: So yeah something i thought of and had help from my cousin to bounce ideas :D:D its an Agito OC also a side pairing of Ikki and Kazu well i say side pairing but they get ALOT of mention LOL so please enjoy :D:D
1. Chapter 1

**animeOCD:** Heyy guys, i know i've been lazy with my Naruto story and i appologize for that so much! but i've been writting this airgear fanfic so i hope you all like it, no it's not just an oc pairing there is a side pairing :D:D i will be adding the new chapter to my Naruto story soon i have been brainstorming ideas!  
Please read and enjoy :D:D

* * *

The distinct sound of metal grinding on metal could be heard as Mikoto made her way across the fence tops violently pushing at her game console, her hair and headphone straps flapping behind her as well as her jumper hood due to the wind and force, she jumped up completing a forward flip and landing on the power lines continuing to ride in her unorthodox way of backwards.

'Fuck I don't see why we have to be here so dam early' Agito complained  
'Oh just get over it' Ikki responded the two starting a glare war 'why don't you just fall asleep than.' Ikki said slyly  
'Fuck you!' was all Agito responded with snarling at Ikki  
'Guys just calm down' Kazu said sighing 'can we please just train now?'

Jumping down off the power lines and sliding along the rooftops Mikoto could make out a large cement court with numerous rails and large buildings surrounding it, a perfect spot to practice Air Trekking she could also make out four figures in the distances (because for once she looked up from her game), speeding up she slid down the side of the building taking no notice to the scratchy high pitched sound of metal on metal contact, landing on the foot path and casually blading her way over to the entrance of the court, still going backwards.

'Oi'! Where's Buccha and Onigiri!?' Agito asked angrily  
'I don't know Onigiri said something about food poisoning and Buccha who the hell knows he just said he can't come' Ikki replied sitting as Emily adjusted his AT's, Kazu started grinding along the rails.

Mikoto grinned as she saw her cousin...still wearing that beanie she laughed, riding up the side of a building she jumped up and over it performing an air scissor kick her leg landing centimetres in front of Kazu who stumbled and fell off the rail.

'Gaa! What the!?' Kazu yelled surprised, Mikoto stood on the rail pulling a face at Kazu 'Mikoto!?' he said surprised again getting to his feet  
'In the flesh!' she cheered  
'Mikoto!' Ikki cheered pulling her into a crushing hug  
'Good to see you too but your crushing me Ikki' Mikoto groaned  
'Ah sorry' he said pulling away laughing nervously as Kazu pulled his little cousin into a tight hug  
'Missed ya Chibi' he smiled  
'hey don't call me that, Ma-ma Chan' Kazu cringed at the old nickname while the rest of the group snickered

'Ma-ma Chan who is this shit trek?' Agito said snickering at the name Kazu sighed  
'This is my little cousin I grew up with her until she moved away two years ago' Kazu said taking no notice to the insult  
'Nice to meet you' Mikoto fake smiled trying to ignore the insult herself.  
'Pity I can't say the same, can I go fucking home or are we training!?' Agito said angrily he really just wanted to go back home.  
'Oi! Don't be such a rude prick' Mikoto glared at Agito who in turn glared back  
'Geez enough you two, and Mikoto did you want to train with us today?' The only other girl there asked  
Mikoto smiled at her 'Sure, I'm Mikoto by the way'  
'I'm Emily' she smiled 'how about we practice some hurdle competitions?' she suggested, Ikki grinned and speed off grinding up the wall. 'I guess that's a yes than' Emily said jumping up the fence lines Kazu laughed and followed quickly speeding ahead of Emily  
'Hey wait a minute where do we meet up!' Mikoto yelled frustrated 'ah fuck them' she said dejectedly, Agito smirked at her  
'Water tower dip shit, last one there buys lunch by the way' he said speeding off as he wall slid up and over the building  
Mikoto glared where Agito once stood activating her Regalia  
'Tune Accel!' Mikoto yelled as she speed forward the backs of her AT's opening up as the wind passed through at a controlled pace to make her move faster, she somersaulted over the bridge landing with a thump realising she has stored to much energy from using sonic boom, scissor kicking in the air as the slid up a wall a burst of energy was released and cut through the nearest trees, Mikoto scrunched her nose up at the smell of burning wood and continued on.

'Stupid Agito, what kind of a name is Agito anyways' Mikoto was mumbling as she skated backwards pressing the buttons on her hand held device furiously getting the next level, no longer had to worry about paying for lunch (not that she would've anyway being a tight arse) as she had passed Emily and was now letting out her frustrations on Final Fantasy crisis core as she neared the steps of the water tower.

'Oi Mikoto watch what you're doing' Emily said sticking out her tongue as she skated passed her  
'How the hell did she catch up?' Mikoto said aloud sighing she didn't even bother to put her game away just simply turned back the right way and made her way up the water towers steps, she kicked off the last one as she wall slid up the tower and stopped with a skid in front of the team...still playing her game.

'Heh looks like lunch is on the Chibi' Agito said standing from his crouching position  
'I'm not buying anyone lunch, you can all get fucked.'  
'Mikoto!' Kazu scolded  
'What! I've only known him what an hour and the bastards already pissing me off!'  
'Looks like I'm doing my job than' Agito said grinning his shark like teeth showing, Mikoto snarled at him.  
'All right break it up, geez once again I your cool leader will pay for lunch' Ikki said smirking, everyone looked at him and just jumped off the water tower casually strolling down the steps to get to main town.


	2. Chapter 2

'So I was thinking maybe I could stay with you Kazu nee san?'  
'You don't have to ask'  
'Thank you so much' she grinned hugging him making him stumble slightly as they were blading home.  
'Catch ya' Agito said with a simple wave skating off hitting Mikoto on the back of the head...rather hard as he rode past her  
'What the hell!' she yelled frustrated glaring at his dust trail, 'what the fuck is his problem!'  
'I don't think he has one...' Ikki said trailing off  
'is that meant to be profound' Mikoto responded sarcastically Ikki rolled his eyes and skated off.

Having nothing to do the next day as Kazu, Ikki and Emily all had school and you were yet to enrol you decided to sleep all day, bad idea as Agito ended up coming around looking for them.  
'If that incessant banging does not cease...' Mikoto threatened muffled as she was face down in the pillows on the couch  
'Oi Kazu' Mikoto groaned into the pillows it had only been one day and yet she could pin point that voice anywhere  
'There's this thing called school try there! And don't just walk into people's houses unannounced!' she groaned throwing a pillow at his head, Agito not expecting to see Mikoto did not see the pillow and was hit rather hard in the face with a pillow  
'I think we just got hit in the face with a pillow?' Agito said to himself his eye patch switching slowly, Mikoto taking no notice as she still had her face stuffed in pillows.  
'No shit now fuck off'  
'You don't have to be so mean I only wanted to make friends with you Mikoto Chan' he whined, Mikoto looked puzzled  
'Agito?'  
'Ney, Akito' Mikoto made an o shape with her mouth understanding now, Kazu had told her about Agito's personality changes.  
'So...Akito was it?' the boy nodded smiling 'what ummm you know...'  
'Brought me out? I'd say the shock of someone actually hitting Agito' Akito said still smiling.  
'So...' Mikoto said not knowing what to say and standing rather awkward in her pyjamas' 'umm I'm going to get dressed'  
'Ok' Akito smiled...following her, she slammed the door in his face  
'Moron' she mumbled pulling off her shirt.

Walking back out of the room fully dressed she glanced at Akito Glaring shortly at him, he waved politely, she shook her head walking into the kitchen, 'so...would you like some tea?' Akito nodded  
'Actually did you want to go out for strawberry milkshakes?' Akito asked longingly  
'Umm ok' Mikoto said still weirded out about the personality change

'Gaa you look so cute in that dress Akito!' Mikoto cued referring to the Lolita pink, black and white lacy dress they had brought on impulse beforehand.  
'Well thank you my dear' he smiled than suddenly stopped 'you're kidding me right, no but...but...bye Mikoto Chan' Akito said pouting as his eye patch changed  
'Wait what?' Mikoto said confused  
'What the fuck am I wearing'  
'Welcome back Agito' Mikoto said sarcastically  
'How could you let him do this!'  
'Can you bring Akito back I like him he's cute' Mikoto pouted  
'No, c'mon where leaving!' he said storming out of the cafe  
'Fiiine' Mikoto said catching up.

'To be honest, pink really is your colour...it compliments your hair colour' Mikoto grinned as they got back to her house  
'Fuck you, and Fuck Akito!' he yelled storming inside the house finding some of Kazu's clothes  
'You know you really could leave the dress on, I like it' Mikoto smiled  
'Fuck. Off.'  
'Naww who's Mr. Grumpy gills' she mocked pinching his cheeks  
'Gaa!' he yelled ripping the dress off  
'Or we could just get naked that's cool too...' Mikoto said referring to Agito  
'Oh let's!' Ikki cheered suddenly walking in, Kazu slapped him upside the head as he walked passed  
'Fuck you all, I'm not even naked!' he yelled picking up the clothes and slamming the bedroom door before storming out of the house.  
'Hey...there my clothes…' Kazu just pointed at the retreating Agito, Mikoto just laughed with Ikki.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week was pretty much the same...no not the cross dressing (unfortunately) but Mikoto pretty much slept all day and then trained with Kogarasumaru, and Agito and Mikoto only seemed to get worse with the taunting and competing (which was bad for everyone else)

'You know I wonder what she's always listening too on those headphones of hers...' Ikki pondered as they sat waiting for Emily and Onigiri.  
'Probably some shit music' Agito scoffed  
'I wonder if she sleeps with them on?' Ikki said staring at the back of Mikoto on the opposite bench 'Well I'm going to find out' he said slyly  
'This should be interesting' Agito said smirking, Kazu just sighed.

Ikki crept up behind Mikoto using his wonderful stealth skills...after knocking over the bin and tripping over the seat, Agito followed close behind but much less clumsy, reaching out a shaky hand Ikki's grin got bigger as he balanced on one foot to reach out while Agito just stood there staring.  
'Don't even think about it.' Mikoto said standing up and skating around to Kazu  
'How did she know!' he yelled Agito sighed and pushed Ikki's forehead with his index finger making Ikki tumble over rather comically as he walked away.

'Guys check this out!' Emily yelled running towards the group with Onigiri close behind  
'What?' Kazu asked, she handed him a piece of paper 'Air trekking tournament, E class hurdles'  
'Please we got that one in the bag' Ikki said coolly  
'No but look there's a new group.' Emily pointed, everyone suddenly looked at the paper  
'Sky Blades? Who the fuck are they?' Agito asked  
'Like we know shit for brains, but I guess we'll find out when we go to the comp in two days.' Mikoto said smirking  
'Tch whatever....' Agito said ignoring her  
'Well than I guess we should practice?' Ikki suggested 'I'm sick of the route to the water tower I can ride that thing backwards' he looked at Mikoto 'well figuratively speaking of course...' he laughed.  
'How about the down town train line? That's a good half an hour away and has plenty of buildings, low paths and rails.' Kazu suggested  
'Yeah sounds sweet, and how about we make things interesting...' Agito said looking mainly at Mikoto  
'What' she asked  
'We can use attacks, make it like a real hurdle race considering Chibi here has never been in one.'  
'True, but nothing too dangerous ok. Go' Onigiri yelled wanting to get a head start, skating of performing a summersault and landing continuing on his head.

Kazu was next to follow, Kicking the blades into motion he sped off and up the closest building leaving behind a trail of flames, Emily pushed forward, being a guts rider she preferred to ride closer to ground and gapped numerous objects before sliding under a fence skating out of view. Ikki had left about the same time jumping up and over Emily scaling a building and landing on the power lines grinding his way towards the destination as usual.

'What's the matter, want to lose or something?' Agito smirked  
'No, you're the only one I'm interested in fighting at the moment' she smirked back  
'Heh, sorry Chibi but I don't want to have to deal with the all mighty flame king if I beat your arse' he responded mockingly  
'what's this 'if you beat me' you don't sound to confidant A-gi-to' she said getting closer to him, he glared at her snarling his teeth, she heard his AT's start up 'That's more like it' she said booting up her own 'well than...' she said trailing off as if she was concentrating 'Tune Accel!' she yelled activating her regalia and speeding off Agito looked shocked for a moment following behind her noticing he was having trouble keeping up for once, he glared 'Must have been her attack' he thought.

'Shit' Mikoto cursed noticing herself slow down, she performed a forward flip off of the power lines landing atop the roof as she spun backwards and continued to grind now directly facing Agito as she continued riding backwards, she saw him smirk as he got closer. Agito jumped up and over the fence doing a back flip and bouncing off the rails landing on the power lines so he was above Mikoto, when he got ahead of her Agito back flipped off the power lines as Mikoto flipped back around but being too slow Agito performed a Horizontal 360 'Bloody Road: Saucer Crush!' he yelled his attacked hooks swinging and scarring Mikoto she winced as the hooks dug in and threw her off the roof, she fell into a barrel roll so the damage would be less and stood as Agito saluted her and sped off, 'Bastard.' She coughed.

Ikki sped forward with determination jumping off the power line and skidding along the roofs, he could see Kazu in the distance  
'Upper Soul 23 Roll!' Ikki spun up in a cork screw motion scaling the power pole and continued to grind along the power line finally catching up to Kazu, Ikki smirked back flipping off the powerlines landing a wind powered kick in front of Kazu who back flipped out of the way skidding along the road, Ikki rode towards Kazu bumping his shoulder he grinned at Kazu who pushed back twice as hard, they continued to ride shoulder to shoulder for a fair distance bumping and tripping each other until Kazu grinned at Ikki and used Flame road: after burner waving to Ikki as he left who cursed and dodged his way through he Kazu's.

By this point Mikoto had given up on the race being incredibly lazy, she pulled out her game and continued to kick Gary's arse instead, finally getting to the designated point the rest of the group looked as if they had been there for a while.  
'Where the fuck were you!?' Agito asked clearly pissed at having to wait for ages  
'Hmm, oh well I got attacked by a Pokémon while walking through long grass, sorry.' Mikoto smiled  
'You're kidding me right?' Mikoto shook her head and everyone sighed.


End file.
